


【日向牧】世界奇妙物语

by Stream1206



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV), おっさんずラブ | Ossan's Love (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stream1206/pseuds/Stream1206





	【日向牧】世界奇妙物语

非常、非常、非常傻屌的奇幻番外。

***

夜。

刚刚洗完澡的日向用毛巾擦着头发，推开房门。他的恋人正坐在床头看书。

日向将毛巾随意一扔，轻快地钻进被窝。他把鼻子埋进牧的脖子深吸一口，然后把视线投向牧手上的大部头书籍，“你在看什么书？”

“《世界奇妙物语》，我在中古书店淘到的。”牧把书翻到下一页，瞄了地板上的毛巾一眼，“说了多少次，你能不能不要随地扔毛巾？”

日向有些心虚，他看见书的夹缝中露出了一截书签，便把它取出来。“这本书的书签挺有趣的。”

这与其说是书签，不如说是一张卡牌，四角泛起的淡黄色显得很有年代感，但中间印有图案的部分却闪亮如新。

“兽化。”从卡面上诡异的图案中，牧竟看出了两个汉字。

日向将卡牌翻过来，发现正反两面的图案完全一致。他耸耸肩，把卡牌插回书缝中，“二手商品就是会出奇奇怪怪的状况。”

“睡觉吧。”牧把书合上放回床头柜上，顺手关了灯。

 

***

 

清晨，牧被世界的噪音惊醒。楼上的水龙头在滴水、窗外的行人在谈笑、一辆汽车碾过一个下水道井盖…他在半梦半醒间抖了抖耳朵，感觉今天的世界格外嘈杂。

他睁开眼睛，阳光明媚，他不知道自己的瞳孔马上缩小成了一条竖线。

他像往常一样扭头抱住日向，忽然发现，身边的人脑袋上长了两只毛茸茸的三角犬耳。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

被吓醒的日向猛地坐起来，他一眼看见旁边的牧，浅黄色耳朵往后一缩。牧的眼睛变成了宝石般的亮蓝色，瞳仁因为惊恐而变得又大又圆，他的脑袋两侧有一对尖尖的猫耳，身后还有一条吓得炸了毛的白色长尾巴正高高耸起。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

世事无常，日向纪久变成了半犬半人，而牧凌太变成了半猫半人。

二人对视了30秒，不约而同地冲向床头的《世界奇妙物语》。

昨夜那张卡牌还夹在书里，奇怪的是，上面的汉字消失了，取而代之的是一个阿拉伯数字，“24”。

“意思是，我们要变成24小时的半兽人？”

“大概是了。”

太荒谬了。牧喵和日向犬相对无言了一上午。

看牧心烦意乱，日向尝试着安慰他。“无论你变成什么样，我都是爱你的。”说完，日向注意到自己身后的尾巴摇了起来。

牧白了日向一眼，“我担心的是，如果明早变不回来，以后自己怎么生活。”

“啊？你完全没有想过我吗？我可是心里装的都是你。”日向的尾巴摆幅降低了。

“完全没有。”牧站起来往厨房走去，身后的尾巴高高翘起。

这是怎么回事，变成猫让牧的性格变得更傲娇了吗。没来得及想通这个问题，日向就感到莫名的焦躁不安，他在房间里毫无目的地转了好几圈，一种神秘的力量促使他走入厨房，不由自主地围着牧打转。

“喂喂，你踩到我尾巴了。”牧的尾巴不耐烦地甩了甩，“你就不能去客厅乖乖等吃饭吗？为什么非要黏着我？”

堂堂达摩一家首领哪里受过这种委屈，按他的脾气，他应该马上扭头就走，但变成狗狗的他不但迈不动步子，鼻腔里还发出了嗷呜的声音。

“你不爱我了吗？”日向怏怏地说。

牧叹了口气，放下菜刀，他把日向的脑袋搂进自己的怀里。“我爱你呀。”

牧身上淡淡的气息传入日向的鼻腔，对牧的爱化成无数个气味分子，在他的体内轰炸。他感到全身酥软，不由自主地发出了满足的呜呜声。

牧看着日向那疯狂摇动的尾巴，微笑着吻了他一下。“我发现我还是挺喜欢狗的。”

日向觉得自己算是完了，本来对牧的感情就已经浓到不受自己控制，现在还有了狗狗的属性，这意味着他基本上任牧摆布了。幸亏今天两个人都没出门，否则，达摩一家的老大变成了狗，一见到男朋友就会狂摇尾巴，这种传说的羞耻度足够他退出江湖一百遍。

吃完饭，日向仍然沉浸在自己的小情绪里，“你在想什么？”牧歪着脑袋盯着日向，耳朵好奇地竖起。

呜啊啊啊啊啊啊太可爱了。刚刚的思虑被抛到九霄云外，日向脑子里浮现出一个奇怪的画面，他和牧像真正的动物一样…不不不…这太羞耻了…现在是白天…日向用钢铁般的意志力压抑着自己把幻想变成现实的冲动。

门外传来的细微声响让他们同时警觉起来。

“有人往我们大门的方向过来了。”牧的耳朵往大门的方向转动。

“听脚步声是加藤。我还闻到了烟味。”日向灵敏的鼻子动了动。

叮咚的门铃声响起。牧和日向面面相觑。

“怎么办？”

“我们带上帽子，把尾巴塞进裤子里，就看不出异样了吧。”

“好主意。”

带好帽子、把尾巴收入裤子，牧上前打开了门。

SWORD里并没有发生什么大事，加藤过来只是向日向汇报街区里的一些传言。牧在厨房里准备着茶点，日向心不在焉地听着，目光时不时投向牧的背影。

悠扬的笛声在屋子里响起，牧的电话铃声搅乱了屋内有些尴尬的气氛。

“喂？武川前辈？啊啊啊不好意思，今天有些突发事件来不及去公司了，抱歉没有请假。对不起对不起…”

随着牧的声音在屋子里回响，加藤发现日向的脸色越来越诡异。两条眉毛拧在一起，双眸湿湿的，脸上的肌肉在微微发抖，像一只饱受折磨的小动物。更奇特的是，他头上戴的毛线帽子忽然塌了下来，就像有什么撑起这顶帽子的东西耷拉了下来。

“呜呜…”

加藤发誓，自己绝对听到了小狗的呜咽声。“日向，你们养狗了？”

“啊？”整个人缩成一团的日向像是从梦中惊醒一样睁大眼睛，“狗？没有。没有。”

牧挂了电话，迅速插话，“我们不养宠物的。加藤君请稍等，茶点马上就好。”

牧把茶点端过来时，日向全身被一种阴沉的氛围笼罩着，牧把茶杯递到他面前，而他气鼓鼓地把头扭到一边，不肯喝。

加藤无意参与他们的家庭纠纷，低下头小口啜着茶。对他来说，牧从来不是他理想中的大嫂，不就是漂亮（好吧好吧他确实长得好看可是男人那么好看有用吗），会打扮自己（就拿今天来说。这人居然戴了天蓝色的美瞳，简直是个妖孽），会做家务（嘛，他确实什么都会做，味道也都过得去，但是请保姆不也可以做吗），撇去这些无足轻重的优点，这人简直就一无是处啊。偏偏日向就吃这一套，每次牧出现在达摩一家，所有人都能看见日向身后有条无形的尾巴在飞速摇动。

牧坐到日向旁边，侧过头看着他。他眨了眨蓝色的眼睛，里面像藏着一片灿烂星河，“你怎么啦？我泡的茶不好喝吗？”

加藤感到桌子对面有什么东西在急速抖动，像是一把受到主人召唤的魔法扫帚。他低头看了看地面，又看了看对面脸色如常的二人，一脸困惑。

“不是。”日向用手掌轻轻覆住了自己的嘴巴，加藤认得这是日向情绪不稳时的动作。日向那比平时更黑的眸子下，有一团火在跃动。

牧笑了笑，不再说话。

加藤继续着自己的汇报。他觉得对面的日向有些异样，他一直在无声地叹息，眼神时不时飘忽，有时双眉会猛跳一下，像是一个被扔了一百只虱子却仍要强作镇定的人。加藤忍不住看了看牧，和日向的坐立不安相反，牧正襟危坐，双手托着下巴听着加藤说话，镇静又无辜。

这气氛实在诡异到了极点，加藤觉得自己在看一幕枯燥乏味的话剧，他明知真正的故事发生在帷幕后，但他并不被允许揭开。

“那么…今天就汇报这些。谢谢你们的款待。”加藤终于受够了，他向日向鞠了一躬。站起来时，他的手不小心推倒桌面上的杯子，杯子在桌面上滚动，热茶水向牧的方向流去。

对面的两个人几乎同一瞬间站了起来，速度之快让久经战阵的加藤也大吃一惊。由于动作太大，牧的帽子歪掉了一角，露出了一只白色的猫耳；他的身后，一条白色的、毛绒绒的尾巴高高竖起。

加藤石化了。

“那个…加藤，你听我解释…”日向站起来。

“不不不，不用解释！我先告辞了！”

冲出大门，飞奔上车，加藤才感到自己的呼吸平缓下来。举止怪异的日向，两个人之间奇怪的氛围，还有牧的蓝眼睛、猫耳、猫尾巴。

他这是，闯入了这两个人的情趣Play现场啊！难怪日向被这个人迷得神魂颠倒，大白天的玩白猫play，这谁顶得住啊！

镜头回到日向和牧的房子，二人还怔在原地。

“你、你的尾巴…”日向的呼吸还有点缓不过来，被猫的尾巴尖钻入上衣撩拨，而面前还坐着自己的部下，这无论从那种角度看都过于刺激了。“要是被加藤发现…”

抖S的笑容在牧的脸上倏然而过。他搂住日向，侧脸轻轻地摩挲着日向的脖子，“我只是很喜欢你一边摇尾巴、又一边拼命忍耐的样子。”

“猫真是种可怕的动物。”日向把牧拥入怀中，抚摸着他的头发，牧的猫耳顺从地往两边分开。

牧的尾巴悄悄地，环住日向。“那你该庆幸，你只需要再陪伴这种可怕的动物一晚。”

“既然只有一晚，我们要不要物尽其用啊。”日向轻轻掐了掐牧的尾巴。

 

***

 

春日大扫除，牧和日向看着床头那本落了灰的《世界奇妙物语》发愁。自从兽化事件发生后，他们连碰都没有碰过这本书。虽然他们24小时后就恢复了正常，甚至还享受了一场有生以来最畅快的性爱体验，但是，对超自然力量的畏惧还是让他们对这本书敬而远之。

“扔掉？不知道会不会发生什么奇怪的事。送人？感觉是在害人。”

“你不是在中古书屋买的这本书吗？把它退回去。”

“好主意！”牧的眼睛一亮。

把书捧起来，牧向房间门走去，“我一分钟都不想等了，现在就去退。”

推开房门时，一张卡牌轻飘飘地掉落地板，发出啪嗒的声响。金色的卡面上，四个字闪闪发光：“交换身体”。

“……完了。”

第二天一早，牧凌太和日向纪久在对方的躯壳里醒来了。

牧伸手摸了摸自己鸟窝一样乱蓬蓬的头发，“如果我今天去给你做个发型，你不会生气的吧。”

日向扬扬眉毛，“如果我今天穿着达摩一家的衣服去天空不动产上班，你不会生气的吧。”

很快，他们顺利地达成了第一项共识：

使用对方身体期间，绝不干涉对方的外形；有第三人在场时，要按对方平时的正常举止行动。  
P.S 使用对方身体时禁止自慰！  
（日向：真的不行？好可惜。我想好好观赏你的高潮脸啊。）  
（牧：绝对不行！ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ ）

“今天的会议由前辈主持，你只需要在场安静听着，最后签合同时递一下笔。只要会议结束，你就可以找理由请假回来了，明白吗？”日向，哦不，牧一边煎着鸡蛋一边叮嘱着身后的日向。

日向生平第一次穿西装，正坐立不安地拽动颈部的领带。“这个东西真的不能拆下来吗？我都被勒死了。”

“没有那么夸张，你马上就会习惯的。”牧将一个正圆形的太阳蛋小心地倒入盘子。

日向终于放弃了和领带的搏斗。他弓着背坐在凳子上，看向厨房，怎么说呢，看着自己的身影在厨房娴熟地做着饭，还是觉得违和感十足。

“这个会议非常重要。你如果搞砸了我会很生气哦。”吃早餐时，牧觉得还是有必要再向日向强调一下事情的严重性。

日向喝了一口橙汁，看了看牧，哦了一声。

“我已经跟同事讲过，我今天生病了没有精神。不过你也不要太夸张…”

歪着脖子的日向瞟了牧一眼，勉为其难地坐直。

“见到前辈、客户要鞠躬问好，知道吗？”

“你可以告诉他们，我腰椎断了，没法鞠躬。”

“放心吧，我已经告诉他们，我得了腰椎间盘突出，站立时直不起腰，鞠躬时弯不了腰、站一会就得坐下、坐一会就得躺下。”

“……别以为我听不出来你在讽刺我。”

“只要这次会议能顺利签订合同，我调回总部就是板上钉钉的事了。你要好好表现哦。”

早上九点，日向一身西装、浑身不得劲地进入天空不动产第二营业部。

一屁股坐到牧的工位上，一旁的武川投来关切的眼神，“牧，你生病了？没事吧？”

日向调动全部意志力，挤出一个笑容，“没事。”

“客户马上要来了，你准备一下，我们去会议室吧。”

这次会议确实如牧所说，完全由前辈，也就是武川主持。在一堆陌生的专业词汇中，日向拼命揉着太阳穴让自己保持清醒。

终于熬到合约签署的环节，对方公司的代表微笑地说，“这次和牧君和武川君的合作非常愉快，两位珠联璧合、默契十足，帮我们省却了很多沟通上的麻烦。”

日向脸上硬堆出来的笑容渐渐消失。

会议结束，武川去送客户下楼，日向瘫倒在自己的座位上。

“牧，野口先生最近还有纠缠你吗？”一旁一个微胖的女同事好奇地发问。

日向眉头一皱，“野口先生？”

“就是那个见了你一次，就天天给你打电话的客户啊。最近几天好像没怎么打电话来了。”

日向盯看了下女同事的胸牌，“濑、濑川小姐…那个野口先生的联系方式我弄丢了，可以发给我吗？”

“可以是可以…但是你为什么叫我濑川小姐？平时你都叫我舞香啊。”

“啊，舞香，抱歉，我有点病糊涂了。”

接过野口先生的联系方式，日向往大门看了一眼，漫不经心地说，“最近工作烦心事太多了，可能因为这样才病了吧。”

“啊，是广濑小姐的事吗？”

“广濑小姐是什么事？”

“她不是一直暗恋你，经常以找房子为借口来公司看你吗？”

“是吗…她的联系方式我早删了。说起来是有必要跟她说清楚呢。”

“拿去，这是她最新的联系方式。”

“谢谢。不过最让我烦心的也不是她呢。”

“诶？难道是摩天大厦的事？那群小混混现在还在打打杀杀吗？唉，他们弄得那片房子根本卖不出去，而那片又是你代理的，太倒霉了。诶，牧君，你为什么在记笔记啊？”

“我说了，我病了，记性不太好。濑川小…哦不，舞香，还有什么东西是我不记得的吗？”

洗手间里，日向低头看着快写满的小本本，脸上露出了得意的笑容。他把本子塞进裤兜，松开皮带开始解手。

旁边突然冒出的人影把他吓了一跳，定睛一看，是武川。

日向生生把释放到一半的尿意憋了回去，开始拉上裤子。

这人刚刚是不是往自己、不，往牧的那个部位看了一眼？大意了，牧和这人每天都可能在厕所相遇，这人在这种场景下岂不是每天都可以饱眼福？

被自己脑补的场景气得七窍生烟，日向用力一抽裤头，吧嗒一声，纽扣被扯断，骨碌碌地在地板上滑动。

气氛变得尴尬起来。

武川叹了口气，“牧，你还在为上周的事生气吗？”

日向：“……”

“抱歉。我不会再提了。”

日向竭力装作镇静：“上周发生了什么？”

“你忘了？”

“我没忘，只是，想跟你确认我们的记忆一致。”关键时刻，日向对自己的大脑转速还是满意的。

武川往大门方向示意了一下，带着日向走到了无人的楼梯间。他伸出手臂按在日向的肩膀上，无限温柔、无限包容地看着日向，准备开口。

“等一下。”日向后退一步，“你知道告解室吗？”

“天主教的告解室？对话双方看不到彼此的那种？我知道。”

日向打开楼梯间大门，走到门外，再把门从外面关上，“武川前辈，隔着门对我说吧。不需要看我，也不用碰我，我觉得这样更真诚。”

门那边寂静了好一阵。武川缓缓开口了。“我的想法并没有变，跟你再说一遍也无妨。你的爱太伤筋动骨了，四年前因为他变得悲观消极，一年前又被他弄得形容枯槁。你真的有精力这样跟他纠缠一辈子吗？结婚的事，我希望你慎重考虑清楚。”

日向看着门后那个模糊的影子，想到他曾经面对面地对牧说出了这样一番话，觉得心脏像被尖枪刺了一样痛。他平复着自己的呼吸，淡淡地说，“然后呢。”

“然后？你像往常一样，干干脆脆地拒绝了我。这次，你说，只要还爱他，就不会累。而你会永远爱他。”

一股暖流涌上胸膛，日向垂下头。

武川看着门后那个低头的影子，苦笑着继续说，“我只见过你的未婚夫一次，但是他的倨傲自大、幼稚狂妄，我已经完全领教过了。”

“……”日向侧过头看着武川的影子，他觉得自己该开始打架前的热身了。

“可你却告诉我，他是世界上最好的人，勇敢，坦荡，意志坚定，一心一意。我想，也许你和我们其他人都不一样，你只会去看一个人的本质，你也只在意本质。你选择了一条更难走的路，我能给你的，也只有祝福。祝福你，牧，祝福你和你的未婚夫。”

楼梯间里的影子消失了，剩下日向一个人站在楼梯间外。正午的阳光直射在头顶，日向想，夏天快要来了。

夕阳西沉，已是晚饭时间，站在楼下的日向从兜里取出小本子和笔，一边回忆着下午发生的事，一边把上面列的事项一项一项地划掉。

纠缠不休的野口先生，check

暗恋牧的广濑小姐，check

摩天大厦的小混混，check

……

确认小本本里的待办事项全部处理完毕，日向掏出火机，让白色的火苗把这本小笔记吞噬。

他随意踢了踢地上的灰烬，三步并作两步地飞奔上楼。

迎接他的是晚饭的香气，还有牧的“欢迎回家！”

“今天上班没发生什么事吧？”

“一切正常。”

“那你为什么这么晚回来？”

“地铁坐错车了。”

“哈？？？你这个生活废柴……坐好！我去给你盛饭。”

“牧！！等一下！不是说好不能干涉对方的身体和生活的吗？”

“怎么了？”

“你给我染了褐色的头发？？”

“不止染了啊，还帮你做了个更帅气的造型，不觉得你的头发更有层次感了吗？”

“牧凌太，是你先破坏我们的守则的，别怪我。”

“你要干嘛？你去浴室干嘛？为什么要带润滑液去浴室？啊啊啊啊啊绝对不行！ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ”


End file.
